The Strong and The Weak
by Fialka
Summary: And she's back again, and she has no idea what she just wrote, please don't kill her until you review. Chapter 15
1. chapter 1

**Olya / cardcaptor girl's notes_: Hey you all! I'm new to you and you are new to me. This is my first Megami Kouhosei fan fiction. I hope you like it, and please be kind and review. I didn't do my best, but I didn't do my worst here. Flame me if you want, I don't care, because I know I suck. But if you'll decide to write a flame, then please do it reasonably._**

Pairing: Hiead / Ikhny

Rating:  PG / PG-13 (who cares? It's not like everybody here follows the ratings)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for my computer, so do not sue me.

                                                          **The Strong and The Weak**

   This day wasn't supposed to go any different than any other day. It was meant to be full of action for Zero, with some learning time for Kizna, challenging as always for Clay and others, ultimate of training for Hiead, and emotionally difficult for Ikhny Allecto. Everything was supposed to be same as always, only it wasn't going to be that way this time. 

   Ikhny timidly walked through the brightly lit halls of GOA, thinking of the training session, which was going to happen in about five minutes. A training session with Hiead. She got used to the fact of being her partner's work tool and apparently wasn't going to do anything about it anytime soon.

    "Board controls… A and B systems to the left…then PRO-ING pilot water tank on the standard mode…" She quietly muttered to herself quietly, remembering the homework chapter she has been working on so hard last night. "Vitals checking fourth and fifth scan…now…now the PRO-ING machinery scan test, it's the…the…the…" she couldn't remember. "The PRO-ING machinery scan test is the…the…umm…"

   "You must study harder; I won't fail because of your lazy learning abilities." The cold voice behind her made the girl stop. It's him. Ikhny had an urge to cry a lot by now. She had studied for this training session for hours just to not make him mad! Why of all people should he been standing there and listening to her temporary lack of memory? She didn't cry though…well, maybe a little tear *did* run down her cheek, but Ikhny made sure Hiead didn't see it. It's not because she didn't want him to see her weaknesses, it's just that she was afraid to show them to her so-called partner. He would judge her. 

   "I'm sorry." The chocolate-eyed girl stated simply and continued walking down the hallway. The boy behind her smirked quietly to himself, while hearing the apology. She deserved his disrespect because she was weak; and weak people were only distorting his way to becoming a Goddess pilot. He wasn't frail, they all were, but he wasn't – he had to be strong and he was strong. Fragility of others would bring vulnerability to him; and the best way to avoid weakness, was by ignoring the weak. Ikhny Allecto was a feeble creature; therefore she deserved all of the sayings and actions she received from him. 

                                          ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

                                         ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   

    She didn't even have time to absorb what was happening. First, she checked the PRO-ING pilot water tank and then the liquid was pouring inside, as it was suppose to happen, but then…Hiead…inside the tank…he suddenly lacked of oxygen and the vital signs showed a good overflow of adrenalin in his veins. 

   "The pressure! You put the liquid pressure inside the tank too high! Release him now!" But Ikhny was still as a statue, no muscle in her body obeyed her. The brown haired girl just stood there, watching her partner struggling inside the liquid tank of the PRO-ING. "ALLECTO! DO YO HEAR ME?! RELEASE HIM NOW! HE'S IN DANGER!!!" Instructor Azuma screamed at her with all of his voice power. Finally, Ikhny got out of her trance and pushed several buttons, after which the body of a fifteen year old boy was dropped to the floor.

   "Candidate! Are you alright?" He was alright, in fact, he was more than alright - surprisingly to everyone. It must have been his EX power at work.

   "Hiead…" was the only thing Ikhny could say, before receiving the coldest glare the girl ever saw.

   To be continued…

                                                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  **Olya / cardcaptor girl's notes:_ I'm planning on doing these kinds of little chapters every day. Sorry, but they'll be that small every time. But, but - the chapters will come out at sooner times. (^_^) I'm planning on something dark and brutal and cruel and wicked here and of course - - - -here comes the ANGST! Please tell me if I got into Hiead's personality well, is he in character? And Ikhny?_**


	2. chapter 2

  **Olya / cardcaptor girl's notes_: yeah, before I get any mean flames concerning my grammar mistakes and my lack of English, let me point out to you, that I'm not native American and I live in _****_USA_****_ for only two years. Any other flames concerning the plot will be welcomed, but if they are reasonable. Remember, if I get more reviews, I'll make the chapters bigger. I'll try to update every day._**

Pairing: Hiead / Ikhny

Rating: PG (for now)

Disclaimer: nope, not mine, I don't own anything, except my fantasies.

                                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   "Hiead…" was the only thing Ikhny could say, before receiving the coldest glare the girl ever saw. He never looked at her like that, with such anger. It looked like he was going to leap onto the poor Ikhny and strangle her to death at any moment. Hiead quietly got up from the ground, ignoring the worried looks of instructor Azuma, candidates and the repairers.

   "Come." The boy said quietly, yet coldly, before he dragged the chestnut haired girl to the farthest corner of their training gym. Ikhny had no choice but to obey his actions, given the fact of his strength over hers.

    Somehow everyone's attention was drawn away from the two figures standing far away. Instructor Azuma was once again noting to the candidates and repairers about the mistakes they should never make, while in battle. The only person not listening was Zero. He was much more interested in Ikhny and Gner's conversation, but unfortunately couldn't hear a thing. If Zero would look closely enough, he would see that there wasn't any conversation whatsoever, it was rather a monolog spoken by Hiead, as Ikhny stood quietly and listened to his accusations.  

   The heads of all the people in the gym were swiftly turned in surprise, when a certain girl with brown locks and thin glasses fled the training room, without making any sound. If Kizna had a video camera with her, she would most definitely catch the 'one-million-dollar-Hiead's-face-expression'. It was a fine sight to watch. No one ever saw him with such a confused…and...guilty look? No, couldn't be that, because it was Hiead Gner – 'The One and Only Jerk of GOA'. He wouldn't care if he hurt someone…And maybe Kizna *was* right, because a moment later the boy's trademark emotionless face expression returned back to normal. _Yes, Kizna thought, __I'm just seeing things._

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   Ikhny slid down the wall and assembled herself on the clean floor. Her eyes were slightly glistered, and tears were now threatening to spill out, but she wouldn't allow this to happen. Why? Because she was weak, yet didn't wish to acknowledge that. Crying would only confirm her weakness, so she had to do the opposite. 

  The girl succeeded after a while and the tears were blinked away by her brownish eyes. The halls of GOA; these boring little halls were the only thing she saw in the last couple of months. It was like a prison and she hated it with all the passion. Ikhny's parents sent her to the GOA to become a 'better person', to be more than she was already. Instead, her life became even more miserable and the girl was nowhere near the 'better person' term. Because of him she became the weaker person she was. Hiead Gner killed the last bits of courage she has been collecting for such a long time. All for him…all because of him…

    Maybe not…maybe it was all her fault. Ikhny desperately clutched onto her head and the long kept tears finally started to fall. 

   She was failing, and Hiead would suffer a horrible fate of failing along with her. It was all her fault…all her fault…all her fault…the girl kept on repeating those words like mantra.

   Her partner was a strong and good person. He was brave and noble and…kind…he just didn't know it yet; neither did Zero, or Kizna…or everyone else. Ikhny smiled sadly, as she caught herself thinking some certain thoughts, which made her blush.

  But there was a problem. Problem – always those stupid problems. She was slowing her partner down, and because of her empty brains – he was going to fail on reaching to his dreams. Because of *her* he wouldn't become a pilot.

  Ikhny stood up and dusted off her clothing; she wouldn't let Hiead's dreams down. Never. He didn't deserve it. 

 TO BE CONTINUED… 

  **Olya / cardcaptor girl's notes_: oh well…dark enough for ya? Are they still in character? I want to remind you, that if there will be ANY changes with personalities, then those changes will be fully explained, and they won't be sudden. I hate sudden changes if personalities and I know you do too. Oh by the way, the episode: Curriculum 10 will be called "Jealousy" and it's about Hiead and Ikhny! Can't wait to see what happens! If you dare to write a spoiler in the review, then I'll kill you and probably won't read the spoiler, and I won't continue the story, and I'll write a nice remark about you in my author's notes! YAY! Oh well, too much caffeine and too much Eriol Hiiragizawa in my bedroom can bring me to that state…  _**

****

**_                                                    Apologizing sincerely, Olya / cardcaptor girl_**


	3. chapter 3

** Olya /cardcaptor girl's notes_: oh well, no flames so far, which mean – my work doesn't suck much. The key word is *much*, because I still think I could've done better that that. Thank you for all the reviews. God bless you people._**

                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  "You do realize, Miss Allecto, that this opportunity comes only once in a lifetime, don't you?"

  Ikhny bowed her head in understanding.

  "I do, very much. I still think that this would be the best thing for both of us." The Head Director's baffled face expression was still on, after five minutes of continuous converse with her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

  "And you also do realize that your choice will affect your future in the Pilot Academy. I mean…this is impossible…" The man sat down on his puffy brown-leathered office chair and gazed at the girl sitting in front of him for a good minute. "May I ask why? Why are you doing that?"

   Ikhny stared blankly at the person in front of her. For a moment she really questioned herself: why was she doing this? But the answer came in different forms, which were not so different after all: Hiead, Hiead and Hiead again. Was the Goddess Repairer career really what she always wanted? No, she wanted to become a doctor, to help sick people, to cure them. Her parents, however, had other plans. They wanted their daughter to be on top, which was something she wouldn't be able to do. Little money, little courage and little studying helped her to get through, to the GOA; but in the end – she was still a little grey girl with little intelligence. 

   She wasn't worth working with Goddess; Kizna was, Zero was, Hiead was…Hiead Gner had dreams, and Ikhny had no wish in ruining them. The boy lived for his future, and deep down Ikhny adored him for that. He was the strong one, always fighting his way through the toughness; and she knew he would win in the end. The chocolate-haired girl was a complete opposite of him though…she didn't long for a battle for her own future; Ikhny just waited for it to take her wherever the flow went.

   "Miss Allecto?" The Head Director called for her, when she didn't reply for several minutes.

   "I…I think…this is all wrong…all of what happened in the last couple of months…I wasn't supposed to go for repairer…" Ikhny looked up to see an even more confused expression on the man's face. "My choice is for the best and I know he'll approve it too." Surely Hiead would agree with her. It seemed like he always wanted to get rid of her, he must've hated her; because they were so different in every aspect: Ikhny and Hiead. What a stupid person had paired them together in one team? It was like putting a lion and a rabbit in the same cage!

  "All right, if that is what you wish then let it be so."

  "Thank you."

  "You are welcome. And I will call your parents to inform them about your decision." 

  "Fine, say whatever you want to them." It's not like she cared.

  "Tomorrow I'll see you in my office for further instructions; I'll see you Miss Allecto."

  "Goodbye." Ikhny said, before saluting the man and quietly leaving his office. The only thing she regretted out of all this was the fact of moving out from her dorm room with Kizna, the red haired girl, who came to be her best friend in the toughest times.

         ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  "YOU'RE WHAT?!?" Kizna almost fainted at what she heard her roommate say.

  "Kizna, I have to…this is…it's just not who I am..." Ikhny tried her hardest to explain her best friend the reason of her life-changing decision.

  "What are you talking about? You are *you*, Ikhny." She paused for a second. "But…we'll see each other every day…right? We…we will…right?"

  "I'm not sure, but I'll try my best to see you as often as possible." Kizna's ears lowered themselves if sadness.

  "But…I don't want you to go."

  "Well I'm not exactly going anywhere…I'm just moving, that's all."

  "You know what Allecto? You are the worst friend ever!" exclaimed teary Kizna.

  "And I'll miss you too, but I have to do it…besides we both know – I'm not cut out for the job." There was a deep silence for several moments, after which Kizna's ears perked up suddenly in rage.

  "It's him, isn't it? It's that Gner bastard! Did he make you do this?!" 

  "No! It's not him…I told you – he has nothing to do with my decision."  Ikhny lied. 

  "I'll miss you so much!" with those words the red haired girl flung herself at Ikhny and hugged her tightly. The brunette teenager smiled hugged her friend back.

  "Me too. But nothing's going to change – you are still my best friend no matter what." 

  "And if that Gner idiot will ever say mean things to you, you just tell me, because I'm gonna beat the crap out of him." Kizna said releasing the girl from the hug.

  "I don't think that'll be a problem anymore." Ikhny said and bowed her head. "I have to go now Kizna, I have some unfinished business to take care of before I leave to another place."

  "Bye, I'll see you later…oh I can't believe you're leaving me tomorrow!"

  "I'll see you Kizna."

    Ikhny left her dorm room and walked once more, down the much hated prison-like hallways. Everything would be okay from now on. She just had to speak to Hiead before she left and explain the situation. She had to talk to Hiead soon. 

   "Allecto." Speaking of which. She turned around slowly.

   "Hello Hiead."

     TO BE CONTINUED…

**_    Olya / cardcaptor girl's notes__: Well? Scale from 1 to 5, how much did it suck? Sorries and apologies for the boring thing I write there. I had to write it to explain Ikhny's situation more. Now, does EVERYBODY understand why Ikhny doing what she's doing? I know the whole thing is still a bit unclear to you, but I promise, the next chapter will give you more clues. No, no suicides don't worry. _**

****

**_                                                                     Sincerely, Olya / cardcaptor girl _**


	4. chapter 4

 **Olya / cardcaptor girl's notes:_ Again, I can't thank you enough for all the reviews…it like: someone actually cares for what I write! YAY! For those who like Card Captor Sakura, by the way: I'm a MeiLi fan, so if you like MeiLi, then go and read some, I am a MeiLi writer. WARNING: my story "The Alternate Birthday Present" really sucks, so I advise you to NEVER EVER read it…oh well….Hiead asks me to continue now._**

 Disclaimer: I don't own the show and everyone know that already…

         ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

         ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    Apologize. The word sounded like a death sentence to him. He was going to do *anything* but apologize. This was just so below him. But the stupid instructor made him do it. Hiead frowned as he remembered what he was told several hours ago.

   "_Candidate __87, I give you my permission to go now and apologize to your repairer." Hiead's surprised expression was priceless._

_  "I have to do what?"_

_  "Did you, or did you not hear my orders, Candidate 87?" Azuma's glare met up with Hiead's._

_  "I did, but I-"_

_  "The training session starts in less than two hours, so I suggest that you go and fix all of your problems with Ikhny Allecto. If she won't show up at the practice, then your grades will be far behind regular. Now go, understood?"_

_  "Fine." And then the silver haired boy quietly left the gym, ignoring Zero's stupid remarks and mockings._

    He didn't have much time left, until the session; and it has been one hour and a half, since Hiead formed a tiny little plan, which was called: "Make an apology, without actually saying one." But who said the girl was mad at him anyways? She would probably get over it by the time of the training. There were, of course several ways on making Allecto come to the training session: one, he could just drag her to the gym against her will; two, he could apologize (which was something that would *never ever* happen, or he could just pin her to the wall and scare her to death. Hiead smiled to himself – he liked the last one.

   Walking down the halls of GOA, hands in his pockets, Hiead Gner rewind the little incident, which happened early this morning at the gym. Allecto almost killed him. That was about it though. His EX power saved him for the time being, but what if the EX didn't work? Hiead imagined himself lying in a casket at about this time.

    And then there was their little conversation, which of course – she deserved. The boy still couldn't understand how come Allecto was the one who screwed everything up, meanwhile he got all the blame; and in addition to it she made a beautiful *storm out of the room*, as if the things he said to her weren't true. Ikhny somehow made him look guilty for something he wasn't; and for a moment there…even he thought he was the guilty one. But no! Allecto was the one who put his life in jeopardy! Hiead remembered:

   _The boy put the girl with brown tresses in front of him in one swift movement. He could feel her heart beating above it's usual. Ikhny wanted to scream, cry, whimper or something like that, but she wasn't able to do even that under his pressured glare._

_   "Do.you. have.any. idea. that you could have killed me just now?" he practically spat out those words in a strict voice. For a moment, he reminded Ikhny of her father. The girl was silent. She looked down at her feet, hoping that there would be a black hole there, so that she could fall into the darkness and vanish. But no; no escape from him. _

_   Hiead gave her another one of his death glares._

_   "You are useless." He said firmly. "I told you to study harder, so that you wouldn't have to be such a stupid and weak repairer…but then again…we can't fix all of our flaws now…can we?" Yes, he had just accused her of being stupid. The insult was rather, the way Hiead put it: 'A truthful statement of something that is true"._

_    And then she gave him this awfully hurtful and apologetic look and stormed out, without saying a word. Stupid girl._

    Even now, he wasn't able to stop thinking about this look she gave him. Hiead Gner frowned and cursed himself some more. No, he wasn't feeling even a slight amount of responsibility for his actions; Allecto however, should and probably was. 

    The boy released his hands from the pockets: There she is, walking right in front of him, acting like she doesn't even acknowledge his presence behind her. 

    "Allecto." The girl stopped unhurriedly and turned around to face him.

    "Hello Hiead." There were several moments of silence between them. "These are the girls' quarters you know; do have someone to pick up from here?" An attempt to a bad joke - how nice. She knew perfectly well why he was here. 

    "We need to talk." He said, not moving from where he was.

    "Yes we do." Hiead was surprised by her reply, simply for the fact that she never had big wishes in having a conversation with him. Ever since that time, when he pushed her against the wall and told her 'Don't try to understand me', Ikhny never got into his business and avoided chatting with him as much as possible. 

    "Alright." Hiead said and prepared to speak, or to…pin her against the wall that is, when she interrupted him calmly.

   "Not here, Hiead. Lets find another place, where we could speak *IN PRIVACY*." Ikhny emphasized her last words, as she gazed behind Hiead's back at two her fellow repairers Saki and Wrecks, who were eavesdropping. Hiead turned around and glared at the two. The girls were muttering their "sorry's and excuse me's", while giggling uncomfortably.  
   "It is not a big deal, Allecto. It doesn't matter where we talk." The silver haired boy stated.

   "Yes it does." Hiead was taken aback at what he heard. It looked; somewhat, that…Allecto also had something to say to him as well. He just hoped it wouldn't be one of those 'how can you treat me like I'm nothing' monologues, which girls liked to give to some boys so much.   

   The ruby eyed boy followed his repairer to wherever she was leading him.

    TO BE CONTINUED…

**  Olya / cardcaptor girl's notes_: Okay, so maybe it was a bit boring and not quite what you expected…I know you expected a little more Hiead / Ikhny chit-chat, but as some of you still don't know…I AM EVIL! And I like to leave people on cliffhangers a _****_LOT_****_!!!! No spoilers for the next chapter, nope, not gonna say anything! Alalalalalala!_**

**_  Just review some more, and give me some more of pleasant moments….::sighs:: this fic has a loooooong way to go…_**

****

**_                                                                        Sincerely, Olya / cardcaptor girl_**


	5. chapter 5

  **Olya / cardcaptor girl's notes_: Well guess what? This is a nice chapter, you'll like it, I promise you. I need your reviews people, please don't stop writing them. I'm thinking about…umm…now, I need to know if it's dark and angsty enough and if the characters are still *in character*. If the *will* be a slight change in character's personality, or by the way they speak, then I'll try my best to explain why, what, or how come, okay?_**

                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     "Why are we here Allecto?" Hiead kept frowning to himself, as he walked to the middle of the observatory. The silver haired boy stopped several meters from his partner. She just leaned on railing and watched the star full space above them on the ceiling, behind the glass. For a moment or so Ikhny was silent, searching for the right words to say…somehow she couldn't find them yet…

     Hiead started feeling slightly annoyed at the quietness, so he spoke up again. 

    "We have to go to the training session now."

    "We just came here." A surprised voice of Ikhny Allecto echoed through the room.

    "Allecto, don't make me say it, or worse – do it."

    "Do what?" Somehow, a silly-clueless-girl chit-chat seemed pretty fun for Ikhny at the moment, despite the awareness of Hiead coming over and shaking the hell out of her at any given second. In addition to it, the brown haired girl tried to imagine that this boy liked her…that he tried to tell her *the* precious words, and that he was so cold toward her, simply because he was scared of rejection…and that by the words *do it* he meant not hurting her, but kis-…Ikhny snapped out of her trance...why was she suddenly imagining those things?...She blushed slightly…he saw it… 

    "We have to go now." He repeated firmly once more in a blank voice.

    "No, we don't." Hiead looked somewhat astonished at her response. He had a sudden urge to just come over and make her go with him to the gym…however; the boy restrained himself from doing so. The desire to know what his ridiculous little partner had to say…

    "What are you saying?" The voice kept on coming in icy, detached waves from the boy's mouth.

    "T-there is…s-someone else waiting for you in there…"

    "Where?" There was a definite misunderstanding between the teens. Maybe it's because Hiead suddenly forgot where he was, what he was doing there and most of all: why.

    "In the training gym, Hiead."

    "Yes," the ruby eyed boy remembered. "Who is it?" The following words came uneasily from Ikhny's mouth, afraid of reaction the boy might give her.

    "Your new partner." She said, while biting lightly on her lip. Hiead turned away to look into the space. He mentally smirked to himself. Now he knew what was going on: a bad case of a 'girl who's mad at the boy'. This would be easy.

   "I see." He said understandably. "I was told to come and apologize to my repairer for something I wasn't even guilty of, and you know I won't ever ask for forgiveness if I'm not feeling blameworthy." Ikhny nodded unsurely of where this was going. "It's ten minutes until the training begins; we have to go, if we want to make it in time."

   "You go; I have another business to take care of." The boy looked at her a little stressed, but his face wouldn't show any signs of it. She was now taunting with him. She *knew* he couldn't possibly complete the training without her. Wench.

  "Alright Allecto, my way – or a high way." He said darkly as he turned to face the girl, studying her every move.

   "Any way you want, Hiead; I'm not your partner anymore." Ikhny's voice somehow was equated to Hiead's. The girl didn't know herself how come the last sentence came out the way it did.

   "Very well." Was all he said, before giving Ikhny the death glare and walking toward the exit. For a moment there, the chocolate haired girl thought her former partner would come over and just kill her on the spot…he didn't, he just kept on walking until he reached the door as it slid sideways. Then Hiead stopped, not turning around, as if waiting for her to do something…maybe to hold him back and say that she was just joking, or that she changed her mind. Nothing, however, came from the girl, except for a quiet and almost muffled: "I'm sorry." 

   And then he left.

     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   As the silver haired boy kept walking down the halls of GOA, he kept cursing himself along with the damned Allecto. In this situation – she made him look *bad*. Hiead frowned, as he pictured Zero rolling and laughing on the floor, while saying things like: 'Oh, no one can even stand him! Even his own partner left him!'; which would be true after all…no one truly could stand him. Idiots; they were all weak. He would be the one piloting a Goddess in the end, he would come to the top, he would greatly surpass the hopeless Zero Enna…and after he would do that…after he would reach the top of it all…Hiead stopped as his cold, emotionless glare softened: What would he do then? What would he do after he became a Goddess Pilot?...The boy had no answer whatsoever.

   But now he had to concentrate on what was in front of him: that is the new training session and then a couple of years of training, after which he *would* become a pilot.

   TO BE CONTINUED…

    **Olya / cardcaptor girl's notes_: So? How was it? I think it was the best chapter so far. You need to know that I am growing the ideas in characters' heads, the new ideas, and as we observed – Hiead doesn't yet go through his emotional metamorphosis. _**

**_   Hiead's character is very complex to write about in a correct way, so I don't want to do the sudden    alternations in his character's development. It takes time to change, right? _**

**_   And I am also not very fond of the idea that Hiead is really the warm and caring person inside, because he isn't…we can see it in the series…but the character development is different…it's when you are going through a change, but not as quick as hell – the way the most Ikhny/ Hiead writers make him go. It takes time, remember that; but it also doesn't mean that I will continue this fic for years. Hiead does go through the tiny changes already, but those changes are so small, they are barely noticeable…Ikhny, on the other hand is better at having little changes, for she has no complex personality…but still – little by little, people. Until tomorrow,_**

****

**_                                                  Yours Sincerely, Olya / cardcaptor girl._**


	6. chapter 6

**Olya / cardcaptor girl's notes_: Yeah, I know what you gonna say to me: "You promised to update every day dammit!" I am sorry…very sorry. This week is just not my lucky time. I'm trying so hard to make you readers happy, but I am so busy…so very-very busy…but I've got something to pay my debts off to you! Hiead glares at Olya / cardcaptor girl. Olya / cardcaptor girl: "All right, all right, here it is…the continuation…"_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    As Hiead walked inside the gym, his face expression changed drastically. The silver-haired boy was very surprised at the sight of Zero's very baffled face pinned against the floor. The dark-spiky haired boy was lying on his stomach, screaming in rage at the person above, who was holding him down. The girl with pitch-black tresses pressed one of her knees right into his shoulder blade, making Zero squeal like a dog. The boy desperately struggled to get away from her iron grip, but the girl showed no signs of letting him go. She just sat there, pressing the "Almighty Zero Enna" to the floor, twisting his arms behind his back, with her knee in one of the most sensitive parts of human body – under the shoulder blade. 

    "OW! OW! OW! Let me g-OW!" The girl just smirked at him, as she added some weight onto the poor boy's body. Hiead's eyes grew to the widest state possible. _What the hell? He thought, as he watched Zero Enna lie on the ground and howl like a wild bat._

    "Say it." The girl said coldly, addressing to the boy.

    "You listen! I've got the EX power! Don't make me use it! OWWWW!!!!" The girl seemed to ignore his threats, and continued pressing her knee into boy's shoulder blade. 

    "I don't care what you have, now say it." 

   "OOOOWWW! Not gonna happen!" Zero screamed derisively as his hair started to glow green frantically, but then, a moment later, the candidate instantly regretted what he have done. In spite of his greatly outdone EX reaction, Zero wasn't able to even shift his body. The girl surprisingly, was not affected at all; she just kept her tight hold on the boy as it was.

   "Say it stupid!" The raven-haired teenager insisted pushing it to the limit.

   "OW! Okay-OW! I was-OW! Wrong to-OW! Call you a hot-ass…" there was a several moment silence before Zero's big and final: "Oooooooooooow", after which the girl let him go and stood up to dust off her repairer uniform. 

   "That's a good boy. Now remember not to ever call any girl like that, because one of them just might appear to be ME." She said darkly, scaring the hell out of Zero Enna. The blue eyed boy ran instantly to the farthest corner of the training gym, to his fellow candidates.

   "Very interesting…" Clay arranged his glasses, as he gaped at the beautiful fifteen year old lass, along with everybody else.

   "You tell me-e-e…" Zero's muffled, fearful voice was heard somewhere in the deep dark corner.

   "Very good job candidate repairer 87." Azuma applauded the young girl, smiling. "I always needed someone to shut him up when needed, and also to teach him manners."

   "Thank you; but I assume bad manners won't be a problem anymore now, *WILL THEY*?" she accentuated the last two words addressed toward Enna. A figure of a young boy came to life as he walked out from the shadows, smirking.

   "You got to win this time, whoever you are, but I'll win the next time: you just got lucky girl!" Zero stated courageously.

   "Oh is that so?" the black haired girl grinned in somewhat devilish manner, as she narrowed her eyes. "Do you want me to prove wrong this theory of yours now or after the classes?" her fists tightened.

   "Uh…No! No! I don't!…he-he…" the boy felt slightly uncomfortable, with all of the people staring of him.

   "Are you sure?" her shiny red colored lips curved a menacing smile.

   "Yes, yes I am." 

   "Good." The girl's last word brought chills down everyone's spines, except for Hiead. _Who the hell is she? She's surely strong for a girl…and to defeat Enna…even against his EX…very surprising. The silver haired boy thought, as he walked with the rest of the group to their new training session._

   Everybody stood in two lines: candidates, and in front of them, their repairers.

  "Today," Azuma started "I want to you all to know that we have a new candidate repairer with us." He looked at the girl standing in a candidate repairer line several feet away from Hiead Gner. "Her name is Tarria Hidgi. Tarria will be taking the place of Ikhny Allecto, which means she will be the new partner to Hiead Gner." Everyone gasped slightly at the sudden news, and even Hiead's eyes widened for a fraction of a second. Instructor Azuma looked at the two. 

  "Now, pilot candidate 87 and repairer candidate 87, please salute each other with regards." The two of them stepped out of their lines and stood in front of each other for a good minute, without making a word, or a contact. 

  "Well…? Do it." a much stressed voice of Instructor Azuma echoed throughout the room. Neither the candidate, nor the repairer made an attempt of saluting each other. Hiead gazed with his usual 'superior' gaze at Tarria, as the girl glared at him with an equal amount of a 'yeah-right-like-that's-gonna-happen' glare. In the end, the raven haired girl nodded approvingly at the boy, as he made an attempt of nodding back.

   "Aaalright then …let…us begin…" The instructor said in uneasy voice.

   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    The ruby eyed teen strolled down the halls of GOA, as he recalled the session, which had just passed…a training session with…what was her name again?

   "Gner, I think you should know something." Hiead stopped when he heard the voice behind him get louder, as the person approached him.

   "What do you want?"

   "You had a very high grade of EX reaction back in there, in the PRO-ING…it was really weird the way your hair color changed from-" Tarria winced slightly as the boy suddenly grabbed her by shoulders and half-picked up her slim figure. The girl smiled mentally. _Oh, so this was his famous 'hardcore' reputation…so this is how he dealt with his ex-repairer…too bad sweetie, your playtime is over._

   "You better not involve yourself into my business, repairer…" 

   "I don't." was Tarria's only reply. He was about to say something that would scare the shit out of her, when the girl defiantly struggled against his grip, and in a second or so Hiead was pushed against the wall with an amazing amount of power. 

   "Let go of me or else-"

   "Or else what? Huh? What are you going to do to me? Something like you did to that stupid girl, who was defiantly trying to step up to you for so long? Well…not gonna happen to me…" Her eyes and lips made a dangerously cat-like smile. Hiead just smirked mockingly at her, as he released himself from her grasp in a quick motion and pinned Tarria against the wall.

   "They are all weak…you are too…just like all of them." Her lips curved in an understanding smile once again, before pushing the silver haired boy forward against the parallel wall. 

   "You told me not to involve myself in your business, and I don't. I just told you what you needed to hear, Gner; what you needed to know. I'm not here to care for you, idiot, I'm here to become a Goddess repairer, and that's the only thing *I* care about." The devilishly scarlet lips never gave up a sarcastic attempt of a grin, while the silver haired boy smirked in return. "Good," Tarria whispered cheerily, as she pulled away from Hiead. "I see we're finally bonding here."

   Then, the girl walked away calmly, her midnight-black hair swinging is a smooth motion.

   Hiead half-smiled to himself, while smelling the sweet perfume, which was left in the air from Tarria's not long ago presence…she was perfect for the job…just what he needed…he didn't care about her – she didn't care about him…everything would be different from now on…perfect…_and Zero Enna, Hiead thought happily, __I'll see you in hell._

   TO BE CONTINUED…

  **Olya / cardcaptor girl's notes_: Well? You know the deal: the more reviews I get, the happier I am, the bigger chapters I'll post. I didn't really get constructive criticism yet…and I don't know if I should be happy or not…::glares:: where's Aurani, where I need him?.... Oiii….I'll continue soon, I promise. I hope this story is intriguing enough for you to read. There is certain twist…but remember: the story *is*: Hiead/Ikhny._**

****

**_                                                  Sincerely, Olya / cardcaptor gir._**

****


	7. chapter 7

 **Olya / cardcaptor girl's notes_: Some of you have given me certain opinions about Tarria and I agree. Tarria is not *that* dark…she is just the way she is, and not because of the mysterious past, or anything…this is just her character. And I am sorry about the names I give to the new characters, if they don't match up them._**

**_    Now, would you honestly think that I would put Tarria in the fic only to annoy your already much stressed little nerves? REMEMBER: everything that happens – happens for a good reason, and believe me, I have one. Just go with me on the fact that I'm a writer of the story, and there is a certain twist coming our way. Twist: "I'm coming and I'm coming soon!"_**

**_    The important thing for us to remember now is that Hiead thinks Tarria is the perfect for a partner…again, hear the emphasis: Hiead **thinks** Tarria is the perfect for a partner…he *thinks*, he THINKS, he only-_**

**_    Hiead: "Continue with the story already and stop giving away the plot!"_**

**_    Olya / cardcaptor girl: "Okay! Sorry! (^_^)"_**

   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

   "So, what I was saying, is that when the main tests came in, I was so shocked to find out I didn't know a thing, because it was like so difficult to get ready for the exam, but as it turned out I picked the wrong book and studied it on my own, can you imagine how silly this was of me? Now that I started about the books, I'll tell you, that I read so many of them back in my colony! All of it is to become a doctor, and the doctor is the only thing I want to ever be, do you want to become a doctor as much as me?" Ikhny stared blankly at the person in front of her, as if looking through him. The boy in front of her was her new partner. As it turned out, in the medical facility, candidates also were paired up with a boy/girl match up. Although girl/girl or boy/boy match up were also allowed.

   This time, Ikhny Allecto had nothing to complain about with her partner…well maybe he was just a bit of a babbler…if he would just shut up of one moment…and let her answer the question he asked. But still, the boy was a good and friendly person, unlike *someone* she knew.

   "…and then you can easily start from the needle to the knife…" Ikhny flinched as he reminded of how she had to cut the poor frog, for a science exam. "You can just slice it open, and take the liver out…but of course the blood will not be stopped-"

   "Okay, you know what Mick, I-I am…understanding what you're saying perfectly well…but maybe we could avoid such conversations here, in cafeteria, where we eat." Mick Tusko just smiled and gazed at her from across their lunch table.

   "Sorry, I get carried away sometimes…" there was a several moments of silence, before the dark-blue haired boy started to gibber again about something he wasn't even sure of. Ikhny just sighed, as she closed her eyes, pretending to listen…well, at least the new partner cared enough to have a conversation with her. She didn't bother listening to him much, because none of what Mick said was even slightly important.

   "…So what do you think?" the boy looked at her smiling, with his grayish eyes piercing every part of Ikhny Allecto. "Ikhny? Hello?..." but the girl's attention was on something, or more like *someone* else. The certain boy, with ruby eyes was sitting alone, by himself, as always. He didn't eat much; Ikhny noted…Hiead watched a piece of food fall down from the spoon, back into the plate…he looked so…concentrated on something…

   "Hello? Ikhny?! You there?" a slim hand waved in front of her; the brown-haired girl blushed, as she realized her daydreaming about...well it wasn't exactly a *daydreaming*…it was rather…thoughts, just some thoughts about her ex-partner…she had a right to think about him after all, didn't she?...the right to be concerned about a person is only natural.

  "Yes! Yes I agree on everything you just said, Mick." Ikhny smiled, _even though I have no idea *what* it was. _

  "Good! Now let me tell you about those illnesses of decaying, it's when a person starts to-"

  "Mick…please…do you want me to get nauseous, while I'm eating?" 

  "Nausea – is an illness when the stomach is not able to digest the food, that is why a person thr-" The blue-black haired teen stopped in a mid word, as the girl in front of him started to cough violently, because of the sudden flinching, during the time she drank her juice.

   Someone from the other table stood up and started to pat Ikhny on the back, so that the liquid could get promptly out of her. They almost succeeded if not for…Mick, who stood up with the speed of light and dragged the poor chocolate haired girl to the floor, where he used on her all of his medical skills, which included a shocking heart massage with a mouth to mouth respiration... Ikhny's eyes were the size of saucers, when the boy pressed her firmly against the floor to perform his…whatever it was…

   The brown haired teen struggled to get up, but the boy kept her down. She didn't NEED the damn mouth to mouth respiration! She wasn't even unconscious!

    The very loud 'I'll save you Ikhny! Don't you dare to give up!' was clearly heard by everyone in the dining room, before the certain blue-haired "paramedic" pushed his hands against the girl's chest three painful times with all of his power, and bent town to "breath in the air" into her mouth…

    As soon as Mick's mouth let go of her's, Ikhny moved away quickly to prevent the boy from continuation of "saving her". The girl's eyes were so wide, she was afraid they would fall out of their sockets. Several moments of silence, which seemed like hours for Ikhny, passed by.

    "Wow…that was one good show you did there guys…" commented Saki, very amused.

    "Very-very interesting..." said Clay, as he stood near his partner, not far away from Ikhny and 'Mick, The Paramedic'.

    The girl with brownish tresses stood up nervously, as the entire student body watched her, including the astonished silver haired boy, who slowly raised his eyebrow in question. Ikhny felt an immense doze of blush creep on her face, as she looked at Hiead, not really knowing what to do…except for fleeing out of the cafeteria. This was so very embarrassing!

    TO BE CONTINUED…

   **Olya / cardcaptor girl_:_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Megami Kouhosei, but I do own Tarria and Mick._**

****

**_ now, before you ask any questions concerning Mick, I'll tell you that I needed to put him in this fic, as much as I hate the fictional characters myself…but I had to do it…oh don't think Mick is bad though…he just overreacted to everything…but he is a good person…he just wanted to help… (^_^). Please tell me if the characters are still in "character"; because I wouldn't want them to be any different…I'm trying my hardest now!_**

**_   One little note to all of you: the end of this fanfic will come crashing so suddenly, you won't even have time to expect it, so know my little ones: each following chapter could be the ending. I acknowledge that this fic is not as dark, as I wanted it to be, but I'll try my best to make it darker in the future. So long! Until next chapter!_**

****

**_                                           Sincerely, Olya/ cardcaptor girl_**

****


	8. chapter 8

**  Olya / cardcaptor girl's notes_: I'm sorry that I'm not updating every day, but my life is so busy, and I'm trying to manage everything at a time. Lots of pressure. I hope you'll like the chapter and I also have to note you, that you should see all the different kinds of hints along the lines of this story. Please give me an opinion, and if I have mistakes, then please forgive me. I proof read the chapter and I tried my best to fit the characters. Thanks to the website: Dual Potential, hosted by Kay Willow - I know about the character personalities much better. (^_^) Hiead: "Oh come on with the story already! Ikhny and I are waiting!" Ikhny: "Yeah, like totally do it!" Olya / cardcaptor girl: "Okay, here's the eighth chapter."_**

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   Back in her favorite place, the observatory, Ikhny had spent quite a while, not daring to come out. The girl tried her best to convince herself that it wasn't even her fault, but…Mick…he must have felt awful too. Ikhny's gaze came up to meet a space view.

   "Hi." The girl with brown eyes smiled, as she turned around to face the blue eyed teenaged boy, who apparently had just entered observatory.

   "Hello Zero, what are you doing here? I've never seen you come in here before."

   "Yes…but…I wanted to talk to you." He said, as he came closer to lean on the fence. 

   "Oh? About what?" But Ikhny knew already.

   "Everything…I know that we weren't friends much, but still… all of us miss you…even he does…I mean who wouldn't?" The girl turned to face Zero instantly.

   "He…he does?" she said in a hopeful voice.

   "No…I just made that up for you to feel better." Zero smiled, as he sat on the floor and looked downward. Ikhny sighed loudly in sadness. "But I'm sure Gner misses you in his own strange-little-twisted way…The bastard is a human after all. I mean there are got to be *some* emotions left in him."

   "That's very sweet of you to say, Zero." Ikhny smiled, as the girl finally understood she had one more friend in GOA, besides Kizna.

  "Do you miss him even a little?" The reply came in a form of a deep-loud sigh, followed by a chuckle of pure obviousness, which was showing off of Ikhny's face in many features. It was evident, wasn't it? The girl already missed her ex-partner; even if it was only day one of their separation. The question was: did Hiead miss her? Did he even think about her for a second? "So you *do* really miss him."

  "A little bit." The girl's face became slightly pink, although it seemed that she wasn't aware of it. 

  "If you say so…I say you miss him a lot, even if he doesn't deserve it."

  "Zero-"

  "It's too bad you decided to give up on Gner too soon, though…" Zero's face suddenly became more serious, a bit too serious.

  "What do you mean?" 

  "I mean – everything! Everything is different from now on; Gner has another partner now."

  "Oh I almost forgot, who is she? What is she like?"

  "Oh, she's wonderful…wonderful bitch, that is." Zero paused, as he looked Ikhny straight into the eyes.

  "What are you saying?"

  "The girl is psycho, Ikhny. She doesn't give a damn about anybody…I tried to joke around with her, but ended up on the floor under her knee."

  "Come again?" The girl with brown eyes couldn't believe what she was hearing.

  "Yes, what you heard. It appears to be that her father has some powerful EX, which results in super strength, and so she is strong too, although she doesn't have any EX whatsoever…this is so confusing. Kizna told me she tried to bond with that girl, but there's no avail."

  "And Hiead? How is he dealing with her?" Ikhny watched as Zero stood up from the ground to look at her.

  "Oh he is happier than ever…at least from what I've seen,"

  "Oh…I see." Ikhny lowered her head in misery.

  "But I don't think that's what he needs, Ikhny." continued Zero. The girl looked up at him in question. "I think what he needs is someone to care for him…the way you did."

  "Thank you for such wonderful words…but why are you so attentive to Hiead's problems all of a sudden?"

  "Uhh…umm…I'm not!…it's just that, his problems are still a part of you, whether you want it or not."

  "I- I wouldn't look at it that way...I think he's better on without me, I was just destroying his dreams. You, Hiead, Kizna; all of you want to be together with Goddesses…and I…I've never bargained for it."

   "What do you mean? Everybody wants to work with Goddesses!" Zero exclaimed, as he pictured himself piloting Ernn Laties once again.

   "No, my parents always wanted me to work with a Goddess," Ikhny looked up at the space window. "But my real dream is to be a doctor."

   "Speaking of doctors and crazy-empty-minded paramedics: do you want me to do something with him? Twist his neck? Break the kneecaps? Or maybe I could-"

   "No! No, Zero, please don't…Mick – he didn't mean that. He only did what he did, because he thought I was going to die, which I will, considering – I will NEVER go out of this room ever again." Ikhny giggled softly, as she recounted the incident, which happened about thirty minutes ago. The main thought of it made her want to puke. Firstly, she, of course felt embarrassed, but soon the feeling faded, and was replaced by sympathy for the boy who only tried to help her.

   "Are you sure?"

   "Yes, thank you."

   "Alright then, I have to go now. Clay, Yamagi and I and going to run an additional practice."

   "Bye, Zero. Say hello to Kizna from me."

   "I will." The blue eyed boy turned around and walked out, waving his hand. This was sure a complicated situation, but somehow the high spirited teen knew, everything would come to be fine in the end.

    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   Weak, weak, weak.

   The ruby eyed boy chanted the words like mantra over and over again in his mind. All of them, all of these stupid cowards were so weak, and dumb – they didn't even see it themselves. 

  Weak, weak, weak.

  He shouldn't be thinking so much about everything…not good.

  "Very not good…" Hiead muttered to himself darkly, before continuing the chant: "Weak, weak, weak…idiots."

 And he's becoming pathetic too. No, not yet.

 A picture of that boy in cafeteria, bringing his mouth down to meet's the girl's…_Ah, so that's what Allecto defines by a word 'partner'. Very interesting, indeed. Who would have thought…oh damn, I start to sound like that Clay idiot._

 Weak, weak, weak.

  All of them. All of them make these pathetic little friendships, happy-hoppy kissy-sappy…It's good that he wasn't any of those things…those things would just bring him down. He was a strong pilot-to-be. That Tarria-person was good at what she did. Too good. She didn't give a jack about his problems…just what he needed, just what he needed…

 Weak, weak, weak.

  Hiead cornered another hallway, as he came to a place he never thought he would come to. A place, which *she* made him love. An observatory. Damn her, his ex-partner. This was becoming too much of a pressure for him. No, he didn't care for any of them, of course… And surely he would stop thinking about things so much. The door to observatory slid open to welcome him in.

  Weak, weak, weak……….. Allecto…

 TO BE CONTINUED…

**Olya / cardcaptor girl_: two words: review pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssseeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

****

                                                      **_Sincerely, Olya / cardcaptor girl_**


	9. chapter 9

**Olya / cardcaptor girl's notes_: You'll like this chapter, I know it._**

**_Hiead: "They will?"_**

**_Olya: "Yes, they sure will."_**

**_Ikhny: "What makes you think so?"_**

**_Olya: "Because I would."_**

**_Hiead and Ikhny *O.o__*: "Uh-Oh…that sound like trouble!"_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    The chocolate haired teen was dreamily staring at the spectacular space view in front of her, when the mechanical door slid sideways to reveal the certain boy with silver-white hair and way too serious eyes for his age. She was rather surprised to see him here…as far as she knew – Hiead never visited any places just for the pleasure of it.

   He didn't move from where he was standing. The boy's cold, unaffectionate gaze met the girl's emotional one. For him it would be a glaring match, for her it would be a torture, for she could not guess a single thing he was thinking at the moment. 

   "Allecto." Hiead stated simply, yet firmly; as if identifying her. That's when Ikhny thought she better get moving.

   "I – I b-better go…the privacy…I mean you came here to- I will go n-now because I- I – I've got something to do…I was here too long anyways…it would be better if I- w-would go now…" She was babbling. Why? Scared? Was she scared of being in the same room with him? Why? 

   Not thinking for too long, Ikhny walked coyly past him, not daring to raise her head up.

  She was scared of him! Good. Hiead's lips curved a pleased smile, although his eyes were telling another feeling, the one he wasn't even sure of.   

   The girl sighed in relief, as she walked out of observatory, leaving the ruby eyed boy alone. This was not good. She shouldn't meet up with him on these bases. She wasn't sure what consequences would come out from talking with her ex-partner, but whatever they were, it was not good.

   "Allecto." The cold persuaded voice echoed through the hall once again. Hiead had no idea why he had called out for her…and in fact he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

   Ikhny stopped for a second or so, not moving a muscle. There was a decision to make: should she turn around and face whatever she was going to face, or should she run? Well, the running option wasn't the case here; she would just look stupid by doing that…so she turned.

   "Y-yes?" Ikhny's quiet, petrified voice was in a full contrast to Hiead's.

   "You've got a nice partner, as *everyone noticed* today – he showed a true sign of courage…" the boy paused. "If that is what you wanted from a partner, all you had to do was ask…" The silver haired boy mentally kicked himself. *Why* was he saying this?! Ah wait…he was saying this to make her feel uncomfortable. Weak, that is. Suddenly, he felt much better. 

   Ikhny, on the other hand felt worse and worse and worse, as each moment passed by in the slowest motion possible. Did he just say what she thinks he said…? No, no, can't be. But then again…he said what he said. He must be thinking she's some kind of a slut. But no! She wasn't, because it wasn't even her fault! How could he think such things about her? Was he kidding? Playing around? Mocking?

   The girl's vision started to blur, as she tried to speak in calmest voice achievable.

   "I- I– I'm sorry…" And then she took off. The feeling was confusing and Ikhny didn't like it even a bit. The brown haired teen felt as if she was…cheating…now how silly is that? She didn't even do anything!...Heck, she wasn't even supposed to feel responsible in front of anybody. Why?

 Why?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Guilt crossed the features of Hiead's face, when Allecto fled, but only for a second. Too quick to be noticeable.

 No, he wasn't going to *pity* her. She didn't worth it. She didn't worth his time. Not now – not ever.

   The last words Ikhny said filled the troubled mind of the young boy. She said she was sorry. Always sorry. Ha! It was too good to be true. She was at his knees. This was appealing to the sight: Allecto apologizing over and over and over again. Very appealing.

   All those weaklings, they were always so stupid.

   "Gner; if you're late for the practice, I'll kill you personally with the mallet I keep especially for you in my closet." A dangerous voice said wickedly. He turned around.

  "Oh really?" he said amused. "I didn't know you cared that much to keep a special killing device just for me!" the boy exclaimed with perfectly outdone sarcasm.

  "I did and you'll see it soon enough, if you don't come to the practice now." Tarria started walking away. Hiead followed her unhurriedly. "And Gner, don't push it…I don't care about you, no matter how you'll try to seduce me into it."  Hiead frowned.

  "I don't try anything, Hidgi...not to *you* anyways."

  TO BE CONTINUED…

**_  Olya / cardcaptor girl's notes__: review, review, review – PWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEESEEEEEEEE!!! Ah…the dear sweet underline meaning, the hidden sense, the revealing feelings, the- Hiead: "Oh for the love of God, Olya!" oh well…the changes ARE happening …who caught it – good, who didn't, then that's too bad. _**

**_You know the usual – your job is to tell me if I got the character personalities right throughout all the chapters._**

**_Wait for the next chapter soon!_**

****

**_                                                            Sincerely, Olya / cardcaptor girl_**


	10. chapter 10

 **Olya / cardcaptor girl's notes_: A lot of you must hate me by now, because I haven't updated for so long. Some of you know that I was sick, and actually still am. A very-very-very bad case of flu. I couldn't write anything. Well, essentially I could write, but not anything creative, because I can't concentrate. I should have been working with this chapter longer, but I didn't: for the fact that so many people are waiting. So, in short words: the following sucks, more or less. The language is small, lots of the same words repeating. I will try harder next time, promise. (^_^)_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 "BUT YOU WERE DYING!!!" Mick kept on exclaiming every once in a while, mostly to himself.

  "Mick, listen I wasn't, I was just-"

   "But-but I- you were-were choking!" It seemed as if his dark-blue hairs, each single on of them in fact, were soaring in all motions possible. 

   "Yes I was, and that is why I asked you not to ever talk about yucky things when we eat." Ikhny stated calmly.

   "Oh, I- you, you mean it's all my fault?" The chocolate haired instantly regretted saying anything to him, as she watched her partner's face expression go all gloomy and almost tearful. "I did all of this? I'm so sorry! I had not idea! It's just that I always want to tell you about things that are interesting, and I thought you would be interested in what I say, considering that we are both interested in medicine, and I just thought that it would be the best if I would help you resolve your interest some more..." _Here it is, Ikhny noted, closing her eyes, __he's babbling again. She better end it soon, before he continues talking endlessly._

   "Mick, listen it's okay, please stop…doing that, stop reason with yourself; I forgive you." The boy's eyes lit up instantly.

   "Really? So I'm forgiven?"  She nodded and smiled faintly. "Oh that's so great!..." he paused. "Now let me tell you what happened in my dorm today: I woke up at six in the morning, when…" They started walking peacefully. Ikhny meanwhile, couldn't help but smile. Maybe he wasn't such a bad boy after all…Mick was…different…it's like he cared, he actually cared.

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    "Hey Ikhny! Look what I did there! Look! Ikhny! Here! Here I'm doing it again-***thump*"**

    "Oh Mick, I told you not to play with it again. Now see what you did…" This was getting ridiculous now, Ikhny Allecto felt as if she was his 'mommy'. "We have to continue with the scanning, come on."

    "Yes, yes we do, umm sorry."

    "Allecto, I don't have all day!" If Hiead Gner wouldn't be inside of the liquid tank, he would have succeeded greatly in spitting those words out. Why did Allecto HAVE to be the one working with his medical records? Why not anybody else? He was getting irritated. And now, watching her even stupider partner babble without a stop, made the silver-haired boy nauseous. 

    "I'm sorry eighty seven, we're continuing with the scanning now." Out of the corner of her eye, Ikhny could see a very weird-looking black haired girl with a death glare all over the place. 

    "Ikhny, his medical condition is stable."

    "Alright Mick, lets release him."

     Just then, a very tired Instructor Azuma walked in the facility. He watched patiently, as the tanks with several candidates were drained of liquid, after which the boys were released. 

    "Oh, Allecto, it's nice to see you here. How is that been for you lately?" The instructor said, not really caring for an answer.

   "Instructor Azuma," Ikhny bowed her head in respect. "I've been fine, thank you."

   "That's great," Azuma looked at Hiead and smiled sympathetically, as he thought of what he was going to say next to the candidate's ex-repairer. In the meantime, Hiead came up to the computer in order to check up on his condition privately. "We've been doing well too Allecto, except for eighty seventh's deep sadness over your departure…" Hiead's head shot up instantly. Azuma smiled and then continued in a dramatic tone. "You know…he haven't eaten for days! And the poor boy is suffering so much." The man kept on exclaiming severely.

   Hiead turned his head toward the instructor and growled.

  "That's not true, and you know it." Of course, in reality Hiead was right, but still, Azuma was having too much fun. 

   The garnet eyed boy mentally imagined of how it would be like skinning the man alive. Would have been fun.

  "I-I th-think I will go now, we've done all the checkups." Ikhny grabbed Mick by the hand and started dragging him toward the exit. The brown-eyed teen didn't need a mirror to know she was blushing. The pair stopped instantly, as they almost stumbled into that certain weird-looking girl in repairer's uniform.

   "Hello." Ikhny's voice sounded curious, yet hushed for some reason. Who was that girl?

   "Allecto Ikhny, huh…well, I should have been expecting you to look like… that." The black-haired girl smiled somewhat strangely and stretched out her hand to shake it with Ikhny's. "It's a pleasure to meet you." The smaller girl was about to reply with a greeting, when the dark haired lass squeezed her hand so tight, pending close to crushing it. Ikhny yelped in pain quietly. She turned around to call for Azuma, but found him standing far away, checking up on some computer systems.

   "Um…y-you're h-hurting m-me…"

   "I know."

   TO BE CONTINUED…

   **Olya / cardcaptor girl's notes:_ don't be nice, give it all you got. This chapter is the awfullest of them all._**

****

**_                                                            Sincerely, Olya_**


	11. chapter 11

  **_Olya / cardcaptor girl's notes: Hi! Me again! Feeling all better and ready to go on with my story! I have to apologize for Azuma though. I didn't pay much attention to him in the show, so I'm sorry that he is OOC. I'll try better! Now, I have an answer for one of your reviews:_**

**_  Dear galabad, (thank you for reviewing all this time by the way), you wrote:_**

**_//The relationship between Ikhny and Mick is getting interesting. It seems that Ikhny gets annoyed with him sometimes, in much the same way Hiead used to get annoyed with her. Could it be that Ikhny is starting to see things from Hiead's point of view?\\_**

**_   Well I must say that I wouldn't-_**

**_   Hiead: "You're giving away the plot dammit!"_**

**_   Olya: "I am?"_**

**_   Hiead: "Yes you do, sweetie."_**

**_   Olya: "So? I can do whatever I want, 'cause it's my story!"_**

**_   Hiead: "Do you want me to do the *pushy-pushy-against-the-wall-thingy* and make you wish you were never born, my honeybunch?"_**

**_   Olya ('.): "And we're on with the story!!!"_**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   "Um…y-you're h-hurting m-me…"

   "I know."

    Ikhny yelped again, this time louder, enough for Hiead to hear, and for Mick to shudder in fright.

   "P-please…s-stop!" Tarria just smiled sweetly in return.

   "Why?" The smaller girl's eyes went wide, and before she had time to reply, the other teen squeezed her hand even tighter. Ikhny let out a sharp gasp and tried to pull her hand away, but obviously failed. Ikhny had nothing to do, except to struggle against the grip of an exceptionally strong girl.

   "That's enough. Stop it, both of you." Hiead sounded somewhat concerned, although it was very well covered by his great irritation.

   "B-but Ikhny doesn't do anything! It's only your par-"

   "Shut up." The ruby eyed boy shot a cold glare toward the little partner of Allecto. Then, Hiead turned to look at Tarria, who obviously was just begging to have a good time. "Hidgi, stop it." His partner, however, had other plans.

   "Don't tell me what to do, Gner…besides, who are you to object an abuse of your ex-partner? I thought you were into it…" Ikhny shuddered slightly, as she heard the two people talking. 

   "Hidgi, I don't have time for this – now stop, let go of her before anyone sees you."

   "Go to hell." But surprisingly she decided to let go.

    The brown eyed girl rubbed her palm in a swift motion, as she felt the blood flow return to normal. Ikhny sensed tears coming to her eyes and she wondered how come she didn't start crying before.

   "Ikhny! Are you alright?!" The blue haired boy came up closely to study her hand. After a brief dose of examination, Mick looked up at Ikhny oddly. The girl got confused by his expression; she could never read her new partner's thoughts after all.

  "Wha-"  

  "Oh you poor thing! You're hurt! We need to get you to the emergency room as soon as possible!" Ikhny didn't even get the chance to reply, when the much caring Mick picked her up in his arms and hurriedly carried her out in the hallway.

   "Ah! Mick, stop it! I can walk by myself, I'm not *that* injured!"

   "Oh yes you are! I will save you Ikhny, you'll see." The she struggled violently, causing the boy to stop and let go of her.

   "No, I can walk by myself. Seriously Mick, I can." Several moments of uncomfortable silence passed by, and the grey eyed boy bowed his head in apology.

   "Is, is, is that the thing that I do, that you are always so annoyed with?" he looked at the girl with the puppy-dog look. She instantly forgot her frustration toward him and smiled brightly. He was sorry.

   "Yes, but don't worry – I still like you." The chocolate haired girl watched his eyes widen.

   "Y-you what?" Ikhny just caught herself saying something…something she didn't mean to say…well, she meant to say it, but apparently Mick took it in the wrong way.

   "I – I…nothing…" She smiled lightly. "What I meant to say was that…you are still my friend." Yes, the word "friend" would be a much better choice, but it was too late. She had already put the idea into his little head, and the idea, perhaps would grow to other levels.

    But…maybe the things weren't as bad after all. Maybe it would be nice if the two of them would…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    "Ooh Gner, I must say I never thought that your personal mission would be to spy on your ex-repairer…or should I say your ex-repairer and her newfound boyfriend?" A quiet sneaky voice slightly startled the young candidate.

    "Shut up, Hidgi." His cold glare met her sardonic one. Tarria chuckled lightly, as she watched Hiead, and was amused at what she saw. The silver haired boy was leaning against the cold GOA wall and gazed upon the couple of teenagers walking away, *hand in hand*. Tarria heard him clear his throat in contempt, as he narrowed his garnet eyes.   

    "Jealous?" She asked playfully.

    "No," was Hiead instant response, while he continued watching the pair. 

    "Oh really?"

    "This is none of your business Hidgi." His stern voice got more dangerous.

    "Okay, okay! I never said a thing. You are NOT jealous." She emphasized the last words, so that it sounded like an opposite of what she said.

    "Go to hell." Idiot. Tarria smiled in satisfaction.

    This was ridiculous. He wouldn't possibly give that Tarria-bitch her pleasure of humiliating him. Hiead frowned, as he continued watching the sickening sight before his eyes. Allecto and her stupid, idiotic, and pathetically jumpy little partner, who she seemed to adore. Idiots. And that Mick guy was the stupidest. Surely Hiead wouldn't be *jealous* over some dumb ass. Hell! He wouldn't be jealous anyhow! With Mick, or without. All because of Allecto? HA! This was too much. What in the hell was he thinking, when he even considered Hidgi's idea? Watching the two most pathetic people in the universe should make him envious? Surely not.    

    Just then, a very frustrated Azuma walked up to the pair. "Candidate Repairer 87, Tarria Hidgi." The black haired girl turned to salute him.

    "Sir."

    "We've got to talk, there's a problem."

    "With who, sir?"

    "With you."

     TO BE CONTINUED…

    **Olya / cardcaptor girl's notes****_: Dear Chevira Lowe, thank you for such nice review you gave me. And now I'm proud to say: 'I don't suck'….well…not completely, at least. Thanks for all the encouraging; it meant a lot to me._**

**_   In this chapter I also say thanks to Babyshiro, AnimeObsessed, obsession 117, and to Kaiyo-henshin for getting time to review all the previous chapters, even if you didn't have to. Thank you all. I'll thank the rest in my next chapter. (^_^) _**

**_                                                                  Sincerely, Olya_**


	12. chapter 12

**Olya / cardcaptor girl's notes_: Yes, that's me, a very-very-very evil me, who didn't update the entire week. Wanna know the deal? My Muse broke up our contract, and she wasn't inspiring me the entire week. That is why I found a new Muse. Her, or should I say 'his' name is Hiead! (^0^) OHOHOHOHOHO!_**

**_   Hiead *stands in Greek robes near Olya with computer*: "She's been watching too much "Charmed", my apologies."  _**

**_   Yes, by the way: the name is Mick, not Mike. You pronounce it as in the word "kick"._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Previously on the strong and the weak: _

_   "Um…y-you're h-hurting m-me…"_

_   "I know."_

_  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_  "Candidate Repairer 87, Tarria Hidgi._

_  "We've got to talk, there's a problem."_

_    "With who, sir?"_

_    "With you."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

     Crap.

     He was so screwed.

     Why? WHY? WHY?! Why him?

     And that Tarria-bitch should have known better. Bitch. 

     Hiead instantly clenched his fists into tight balls of fury.

    "Crap." The boy muttered quietly to himself, as he strolled down the halls, over to girls' quarters of GOA. _But I don't have any other choice, the silver-haired boy reasoned with his troubled mind. __But this would be so humiliating…asking Allecto to be- no, he couldn't do it, he should just forget about the whole thing. He would just embarrass himself in front of a stupid weakling._

    Hiead turned around to go back where he came from, but when he heard certain voices radiating from behind the next hallway corner, the boy stopped for a moment.

    "You kn… You're the most…..tiful…I ever… in the whole universe… eyes… and I'm thi…kiss… if I could…" A very faint voice muttered somewhere behind the corner, after which an oddly familiar female voice answered just as faintly: "Maybe you can…" somehow the last line seemed to be louder, then the previous ones.

   Hiead raised his eyebrow. Surely, he wouldn't wish to stick around for the next couple of minutes.

   But…the second voice…the voice of a female…there was something he couldn't quite put up together… this voice…but…he, he would never do anything as stupid as…go and see…Sudden curiosity took over his body completely, shutting out Hiead's self control, as he quietly walked up to look what *was* behind that corner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    "Wow! That is so great! I never knew you had so many books about medicine in your quarters." Mick exclaimed, as he and Ikhny came out of her room and stopped in mid-hall.

    "Yes, I must say I'm a fan of medicine…since I was a child I liked to cure everything I saw; and you?"

    "I think I wanted to be a doctor even before I was born!...I just didn't make any sense, did I?" Ikhny shook her head lightly and smiled at the blue haired boy. "What I meant to say, was that I think I was a doctor in my previous life." He looked serious, and the girl in front of him couldn't help but chuckle. 

   Mick's eyes widened at the response he got.

    "What's so funny Ikhny?" the boy said confused.

    "You, you are a funny guy Mick."

    "I-I am?" He paused, and the continued in a low voice. "Is that a good thing?"

   Ikhny was taken aback. The girl didn't know what to say – so that she wouldn't hurt his feelings.

    "I…I…yes, I guess it is a good thing after all. I smile a lot more with you, than I did in my entire life." Ikhny watched Mick grin at her charmingly- No, NO! It wasn't supposed to be like that! *_Why* is he smiling at me like *that*?_

   "Well, that's surely a good thing, Ikhny. It makes me happy to know you're happy." Odd features crossed the boy's face, as he put his hands on Ikhny's shoulders affectionately.

   The amber eyed girl flinched slightly from sudden movement, her eyes shaking with barely noticeable confusion. She looked at him, and he smiled enchantingly at her once more. 

   "You know…" he gulped, and if being attentive, you could see him trembling all over and blushing. "You're the most beautiful girl I ever seen in the whole universe, Ikhny." Rough chill ran down her spine at such words…no one ever told her that…these words…

   She has to get out of here.

   "And your eyes," he continued in awe, with an unusually serious voice for his character "They show so much emotion, I could've never forget them, they are so beautiful…you are so beautiful, Ikhny." The girl was speechless…and scared too. "And I'm thinking if I could just…kiss you right now…if I could just touch your gorgeous lips…"

   Ikhny backed away a little, but soon realized that there wasn't too much space to back away at. The wall was her stalemate. She should just push him away, or, or she can say she didn't brush her teeth this morning-no – that would be stupid…how, how can she get away from here? And now he's staring at her, expecting her to say something…she shouldn't, she shouldn't think too much…

    And maybe…maybe it's the right thing – stop thinking too much. It wouldn't hurt really, just one little *first* kiss…

 The girl gulped, swallowing a huge dose of air. 'If I could just touch your gorgeous lips…'

    "Well…" Ikhny whispered raising here eyes, "Maybe you can…" 

    Her eyes were closing slowly; she could feel his hot, nervous breath upon her. She felt his hand caress he cheek, and the experience of it was wonderful. The bangs on his forehead ticked gently her face. She wasn't scared anymore, just anxious of what was to come. His lips have not quite touched hers, yet she could feel the tiny electrical reaction growing from the almost-made contact. The anticipation of it made the blood fume inside of her veins. Her first kiss…

    But his lips never touched hers; instead, a rough breeze of air flew past her swiftly and she instantly opened her eyes. What lay, or rather *who* lay before her eyes made Ikhny's heart stop for a moment or so.

    The girl couldn't quite put it all up together in one piece, things that were happening were so confusing, and the saddest part of all this was the fact that she couldn't even faint – like a normal person would do in her situation.

    "Wh-wha…" Was all the chocolate eyed girl could say, as she stared at Mick, who was lying on the floor, clutching into his stomach furiously from the pain caused by a hit. Yes, the hit. Ikhny raised her eyes higher to see the certain garnet-eyed boy, glaring daggers at her from several feet away, hands in his pockets.

      TO BE CONTINUED…


	13. chapter 13

   **Olya's notes_:  I'm very grateful for all the reviews I got. And I think…it's the biggest number of reviews on MK directory yet…and it's only because I posted so many chapters. (^_^)_**

**_  Hiead *in his muse robes*: "Okay! I'm ready to __get it goin' on_****!"**

**_ Olya: "Hehe…you're just like Yaten-sama."_**

****

****

****

   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    "Wh-wha…" Was all the chocolate eyed girl could say, as she stared at Mick, who was lying on the floor, clutching onto his stomach furiously from the pain caused by a hit. Yes, the hit. Ikhny raised her eyes higher to see the certain garnet-eyed boy, glaring daggers at her from several feet away, hands in his pockets.

    Finally, Ikhny's attention was brought back to the howling Mick on the floor. The girl hurriedly bent down to make sure he wasn't hurt…much. 

    He was. 

   "M-Mick? Are you okay?" Just then, she realized how stupid that must have sounded. "Can you get up?"

   "I'll try…" 

   "Wait, I'll help you." She muttered, as she held tightly onto his right arm. After several moments of painful attempts, the boy got up at last and was able to hold his balance. His head turned to look at the other boy standing not far, and then Mick turned face Ikhny's worried face. "Maybe I should go…"

   "Yes, that would probably be a good idea." A rigid, yet desperate response was heard from the garnet-eyed boy. Ikhny though, chose to ignore her ex-partner's rudeness.

   "Hold onto me, Mick – I'll go with you to the infirmary." She watched as her partner continued to growl from the pain caused by a blow to the abdomen. Surely, the hit wasn't just any hit. Hiead's attacks were barely notable as little harmless punches.

   "No, I…I think I can manage on my own…I'll see you Ikhny." The blue-haired boy smiled fondly at her and began walking away. Hiead, on the other hand could hardly hold his fists from flying all the way through the body of that moron. 

   Finally, when the Mick's shadow was gone behind the corner, the amber-haired girl turned around and glared in rage at the irritated ruby-eyed boy.

   "Are you out of your *mind*?!" Ikhny could scarcely recount the words she was saying at that moment, for her fury got out of control. Never in her life has she been so angry at anybody. Why did it have to be her first kiss chosen to be interrupted? And by _WHOM?  _

  "What?" Hiead snapped at her, not actually understanding her yelling.

  "What do you think Hiead? *Why* in the universe did you do that?!" It seemed, the more time passed by the more unbelievable furious Ikhny got.

  "Do what Allecto?" And he was getting annoyed no less.

  "You punched my partner! Why did you do that?"

  "Oh for Goddess' sakes Allecto!" He yelled back. Then, he waited a couple of seconds, expecting her to understand what he was trying to tell her. She didn't. "Oh come on! He was trying to rape you, don't you see?"

   Ikhny then exhaled sharply, her eyes widening.

   "What are you talking about?" Was she stupid or something? Hiead shut his eyes gently.

   "*Hello*? Remember, Mick, pinning you to the wall, trying to shove his tongue down your th-"

   "Stop it! He wasn't trying to do anything like that. He was just trying to kiss me."

  Hiead sighed.

   "Now see Allecto; that is what they call sexual harassment, in case you hadn't known."

   "I let him." The silver haired boy held his breath for a good moment.

   "What…are you saying-?"

   "I let him kiss me, Hiead." Just then it struck him, and the pieces of that conversation he heard…it all added up in one big ugly case of 'I'm-screwed'.

   "I see…" He looked down. "I just thought it was accidental, like in cafeteria the other day, when he-" 

   "Well it's not like that." Ikhny's tone softened slightly.     

   "You shouldn't trust all guys like that… next time it happens, the guy won't hesitate to take advantage of you and I won't be there to-" Hiead stopped himself talking, instead he decided upon beating himself up later, for his own stupidity and weakness…momentary weakness that is.

   "Mick is not 'guys', Hiead, and thanks but no thanks – I wouldn't really want you to be there, when I'm on my private affairs." A simple statement, he should understand, Ikhny hoped he would.

    Idiot; a stupid, retarded girl; he was trying to teach her a lesson, to show her how not to be stupid in her life just for once. Besides…she was getting way too cranky for her own good…stupid Allecto.

   "I will go get some rest…you should do the same-" Ikhny didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, as Hiead abruptly pressed her against the wall with his full power, making her whimper and forget why she was angry with him in the first place. The boy brought his mouth closely to her ear and Ikhny could feel the fierce breath upon her.

   "See Allecto…wouldn't you call *this* a harassment? Because that's exactly what your idiot partner did to you." He whispered, squeezing her shoulders to an unbearable pain. He *hated* when a person didn't want to consider his sayings.

   "P-please stop…" She cried louder, and for a second she thought she *should* cry out louder – so Hiead would let go of her. "Please…H-Hiead…" 

   "Shut up. You know what? I tried to help you just this once – but you are so stupid, you can't even get that into your little head."

   "And w-why do you suddenly care?" a soft, yet piercing sentence struck his ears. His ruby eyes got slightly wide, as the boy thought to himself of an answer.

   "You right; I don't." He stated lowly. "But I just hate to see a weak person like you get even weaker; makes me sick. That idiot could have ruined your life by doing things to you." There was a silence.

   "You m-mean the kind of things you d-did?" She felt his grip on her body get tighter and then go loose.

   "Go to hell." The boy pushed away swiftly and was gone before Ikhny could blink. 

    And all she was able to do at that moment was stand there, think of what just happened…and what didn't happen.

      TO BE CONTINUED…

   **Olya's notes:_ please review and I hope everyone has been in character so far. People I need to know the details of my writing – things you liked and things you didn't like. It will help me get better. (^_^)_**

****

**_                                                                   Sincerely, Olya _**


	14. chapter 14

    Imbecile.

    Dullard.

    Weak.

    Worthless.  

    Pathetic.

    The last word described him, however…

    Maybe he should just kill her. That would be so much easier than going through all of this-wait! _She's not my repairer anymore…not anymore, which means I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! But Allecto had to become his partner once more, because if she didn't – he would get expelled for not having a repairer. __And I can't become a pilot if I don't have a repairer. _

   "Nice knowin' ya, Gner."  Speaking of repairers and utterly moronic bitches…

    He decided not to reply. Tarria stopped for a second, putting down her bags and brushing the midnight-black tresses behind her ear.

   "You know Gner, you are a real jerk."

   "And you're a bitch." He answered impassively.

   "I know." She smiled crookedly. "So…you really *were* jealous." He raised his head to glare at the girl, his dark ruby eyes trying to drill a hole in her very essence. 

   "And you got kicked out…wait, how did you-"

   "The entire GOA knows about your little exploits." His eyes widened slightly, but only for a fraction of a second.

   "Damn." Hiead cursed quietly. Her lips curved into an emotionless smile once more.

   "I must say…it was very *noble* of you, oh the mighty knight!" The dark haired girl exclaimed, with flawless sarcasm radiating piercingly from her lips.  

   "Mighty-knight my ass, Hidgi; aren't you suppose to be gone anyways?"

   "That's what the bags are for!" She exclaimed happily, a very implausible look appearing on her face. "Take care, space boy." Tarria unhurriedly reached for her luggage and was gone before you could say 'supraventricular tachyarrhythmias'.  

   That wench. Thank hell she was gone, gone for good. Hiead mentally smirked to himself. She should have known better than to bully people around in the main hallways. Any idiot knows that there are cameras in all the mass places on GOA.

   But as it seemed, becoming a Goddess repairer was nothing but a fun game for her; she was better off living with her rich snobby parents on Zion. The boy narrowed his garnet eyes, as the spark of fire flashed in them swiftly. _Someday I will be rich enough to live on __Zion__._

   …And that maniac. Oh yes, Hiead almost forgot about Mick. Allecto didn't see it! She was just too stupid, too busy daydreaming and French-kissing to see how pathetically moronic she was. That guy! Ooh he would kill that Mick-idiot the first second, if he would be allowed to. How the hell Allecto didn't see that this jerk could have- _You're doing it again, Hiead. Damn it; he needed to concentrate on becoming a pilot more, stop wasting his thoughts on stupid people around him. He was becoming way too weak lately. And there was no way it would go on any longer. He had to stop thinking so much. He needed more training, more studying; he needed to get a life for God's sake! _

                  Other ways he'd be screwed for the rest of his already hideous existence.

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      "Oh Goddess!" Kizna exclaimed for the umpteenth time with amazement, as she listened to her best friend tell her the tale like never before.

      "Kizna, I would have *really* appreciate it if you would stop saying that and tell me what you think about the whole situation." 

     "Oh Goddess." Ikhny sighed and looked up at the girl with fox ears sitting in front of her and twitching them furiously. "I mean…wow…" 

     "That doesn't help either." The brown-haired girl took off her thin glasses and rubbed her eyes in frustration. She was glad though that Kizna heard the latest news from *her* and not from anybody else in GOA. This was so embarrassing.

     "I'm sorry…it's just that, I mean how…did he really do- was he jealous or something…was he really trying to rape you?"

     "Whom are you talking about? I'm not exactly following."

     "Mick and Hiead." Kizna absently took Ikhny's glasses and studied them in her hand.

     "I'm not sure yet."

     "About what? See, now I am the one who's not following."

     "What was what and who was who. I don't think Mick was *trying* to do anything bad to me…he's so sweet and I must say – I know him better than I ever knew Hiead. And Hiead…I don't know what about Hiead."

     "I know! It's because he looo~oooves you!"

     "Kizna!" Ikhny tried to hide her flushed face away from her friend, but wasn't able to do that very well. All of this was so crazy! First, she's leaving from her abusive partner, then her new partner tries to kiss her, and then her ex-partner hits her partner for trying to kiss her! And now, her best friend is making a bit-fat soap opera 'love triangle' out of all this. "You're supposed to be my friend in this, you know."

    "I am Iknhy." Kizna smiled, dropping Ikhny's glasses on the bed. Then she came up unhurriedly and hugged the girl tightly. "It's just so cute when you blush! Who would've thought… she has stolen the hearts of two men!" 

    "Would you stop it please…" Ikhny pulled away gently and brushed her gloved hands through the brownish hair. "It's not like that…Okay, so maybe Mick likes me a little, but Hiead…I mean it's not possible."

    "The two guys are willing to kill each other for you!" Kizna flicked her ears almost soundly.

    "I hate when you do that." Ikhny sat back on her bed and watched her friend stop pacing frantically around the room.

    "Do what?"

    "That thing you do, when you are exaggerating the actual event one hundred times."

    "Am not! It's you, who always gives a little deal to big things."

    "Kizna, really, it's not my wedding or anything; it's just the boy who tried to kiss me, that's all,"

    "And the *other* boy who almost died of jealousy." Kizna continued smiling playfully.

    "I have already told you: Hiead was just trying to protect me, because he thought Mick intended to do something bad to me."

    "And *what* would you call that, huh? Ikhny…I don't know…maybe Hiead likes you, but maybe he just doesn't know it yet…" The girl with fox ears smiled once more, thoughtfully. "Do you like him?" Kizna's question stung Ikhny's ears like a bee.

    "Of course no…t. Why would I like him?" Ikhny stood up as well and looked down at her feet, not quite knowing what to do.

   "Beats me… but if you *do* like Hiead, I think you should do something about it."

   "Never." The answer was flat and perfectly certain.

   "Why not?" Kizna's voice sounded curious.

    "B-because…never! No! I would never-…and Mick; I almost forgot about him! I have to visit him, see if he is alright."

    "Ikhny."

    "…Yes?" Her response was somewhat timid.

    "Let me tell you something about men." And then, Kizna eagerly led the girl to sit on the bed, while she told Ikhny a tale her mother was once telling her.

      TO BE CONTINUED…

**_    Olya's notes__: Oh I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! This second part with Kizna and Ikhny sucked so much! I didn't feel quite right about it…don't know why…and the worst of all, I don't know what to do about it. *sigh* Maybe next time it will be better._**

**_   NOW: let me tell you kids what a definition of the word *review* is: A review is something (in my opinion) that is given from the readers to the author, something that refers to the story of course, and something that CRITICIZES IT. Criticizing means not only saying bad things, but good ones too. So if you are about to write a review saying 'this was so kewl, continue, dun't you dare to stop!', please don't give me that crap, please, it only makes me wanna puke. These kinds of short reviews don't even contain a SINGLE idea of how much you liked/disliked my writing skills. _**

**_    Listen: I need to get better at what I do. Help me tell me what I do wrong and be kind enough to tell me what things you liked._**

**_   But of course, not all reviews I get are like that…most of them are great! Thank you all._**

                                                                        **_Sincerely, Olya _**


	15. chapter 15

      **Olya: "Previously in "The Strong and the Weak"":**

**_  ------------------_**

**_  "You must study harder; I won't fail because of your lazy learning abilities." _**

**_  -------------------_**

**_  "ALLECTO! DO YO HEAR ME?! RELEASE HIM NOW! HE'S IN DANGER!!!" _**

**_   ------------------_**

**_  She was failing, and Hiead would suffer a horrible fate of failing along with her. It was all her fault…all her fault…all her fault…the girl kept on repeating those words like mantra._**

**_   ------------------_**

**_ Her partner was a strong and good person. He was brave and noble and…kind…he just didn't know it yet._**

**_   ------------------_**

**_  "I…I think…this is all wrong…all of what happened in the last couple of months…I wasn't supposed to go for repairer…My choice is for the best and I know he'll approve it too."_**

**_  ------------------_**

**_ "No! It's not him…I told you – he has nothing to do with my decision." Ikhny lied._**

**_  ------------------_**

**_  Ikhny somehow made him look guilty for something he wasn't; and for a moment there…even he thought he was the guilty one._**

**_   -----------------_**

**_"You are useless. I told you to study harder, so that you wouldn't have to be such a stupid and weak repairer…but then again…we can't fix all of our flaws now…can we?"_**

**_  -----------------_**

**_    "What are you saying?" _**

**_    "T-there is…s-someone else waiting for you in there…"_**

**_    "Where?"_**

**_    "In the training gym, Hiead."_**

**_    "Yes, who is it?"_**

**_    "Your new partner." _**

**_   ----------------_**

**_    He would be the one piloting a Goddess in the end, he would come to the top, he would greatly surpass the hopeless Zero Enna…and after he would do that…after he would reach the top of it all…Hiead stopped as his cold, emotionless glare softened: What would he do then?_**

**_   ----------------_**

**_  "Or else what? Huh? What are you going to do to me? Something like you did to that stupid girl, who was defiantly trying to step up to you for so long? Well…not gonna happen to me…You told me not to involve myself in your business, and I don't. I just told you what you needed to hear, Gner; what you needed to know. I'm not here to care for you, idiot, I'm here to become a Goddess repairer, and that's the only thing *I* care about."_**

**_   ----------------_**

**_  The very loud 'I'll save you Ikhny! Don't you dare to give up!' was clearly heard by everyone in the dining room, before the certain blue-haired "paramedic" pushed his hands against the girl's chest three painful times with all of his power, and bent town to "breath in the air" into her mouth…_**

**_  ----------------_**

**_  "But I'm sure Gner misses you in his own strange-little-twisted way…The bastard is a human after all. I mean there are got to be *some* emotions left in him."_**

**_  -----------------_**

**_ "But I don't think that's what he needs, Ikhny. I think what he needs is someone to care for him…the way you did."_**

**_  ----------------_**

**_  "You've got a nice partner, as *everyone noticed* today – he showed a true sign of courage…" the boy paused. "If that is what you wanted from a partner, all you had to do was ask…"_**

**_  ---------------_**

**_  "And Gner, don't push it…I don't care about you, no matter how you'll try to seduce me into it."  _**

**_  "I don't try anything, Hidgi...not to *you* anyways."_**

**_  ----------------_**

**_  Maybe he wasn't such a bad boy after all…Mick was…different…it's like he cared, he actually cared._**

**_  ----------------_**

**_  "Um…y-you're h-hurting m-me…"_**

**_   "I know."_**

**_  ----------------_**

**_    "Jealous?" _**

**_    "No," _**

**_    "Oh really?"_**

**_    "This is none of your business Hidgi."_**

**_    "Okay, okay! I never said a thing. You are NOT jealous." _**

**_    "Go to hell." _**

**_  ----------------_**

**_   "Candidate Repairer 87, Tarria Hidgi, we've got to talk, there's a problem."_**

**_    "With who, sir?"_**

**_    "With you."_**

**_  -----------------_**

   **_"You know…You're the most beautiful girl I ever seen in the whole universe, Ikhny. And your eyes; they show so much emotion, I could've never forget them, they are so beautiful…you are so beautiful, Ikhny. And I'm thinking if I could just…kiss you right now…if I could just touch your gorgeous lips…"_**

**_   "Well, maybe you can…"_**

**_  -----------------_**

**_  " Are you out of your *mind*?!"  _**

**_  "What?"_**

**_  "What do you think Hiead? *Why* in the universe did you do that?!" _**

**_  "Do what Allecto?"_**

**_  "You punched my partner! Why did you do that?"_**

**_  "Oh for Goddess' sakes Allecto!" he paused. "Oh come on! He was trying to rape you, don't you see?"_**

**_ ------------------_**

**_  "Shut up. You know what? I tried to help you just this once – but you are so stupid, you can't even get that into your little head."_**

**_   "And w-why do you suddenly care?"_**

**_   "You right; I don't; but I just hate to see a weak person like you get even weaker; makes me sick. That idiot could have ruined your life by doing things to you."_**

**_  "You m-mean the kind of things you d-did?"   _**

**_  "Go to hell." _**

**_ ------------------_**

   That wench. Thank hell she was gone, gone for good. Hiead mentally smirked to himself. Tarria should have known better than to bully people around in the main hallways. Any idiot knows that there are cameras in all the mass places on GOA.

**_  -----------------_**

**_  "It's just so cute when you blush! Who would've thought… she has stolen the hearts of two men!"_**

**_  "Would you stop it please…"_**

**_  "The two guys are willing to kill each other for you!"_**

**_ ------------------_**

**_  "I don't know…maybe Hiead likes you, but maybe he just doesn't know it yet…do you like him?"_**

**_  "Of course no…t. Why would I like him?"_**

**_  "Beats me… but if you *do* like Hiead, I think you should do something about it."_**

**_  "Never."_**

**_  "Why not?"_**

**_  "B-because…never! No! I would never-…and Mick; I almost forgot about him! I have to visit him, see if he is alright."_**

**_   "Ikhny."_**

**_   "…Yes?"_**

**_  "Let me tell you something about men." _**

****

**_    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

****

        The quiet rhythm of muffled footsteps could be scarcely heard if only ones would strain themselves long enough to listen to the sound. It was pleasing enough for her to know that no living soul would be around her at that moment – for she knew, most of the GOA inhabitants were having their meal at the cafeteria. She, on the other hand, wasn't hungry at all – instead she felt like…sleeping, or fainting maybe: just something that would make her pass out from the material world long enough to forget about her conversation with Kizna. It was so alien to her…to be talking about boys and in such an amount. Ikhny's friend sure knew lot's about guys; however, Kizna didn't speak from her own experience, never having to deal with male population so much in that matter, but most of the information was inherited to her by Kizna's mother.

       It must have been some sort of tradition – for every girl to receive the male-knowledge inheritance from her mother. Ikhny wondered how come her own mother have never talked to her of how to behave with boys…but then again, maybe it was a good thing – not be obliged to have the oh-so-famous talk with her parent.

       She strolled around another turn and continued walking down the much-despised hallway, with her thoughts flying somewhere else in the depths of her inner self. Ikhny felt her glasses slip downward a little and she absently pushed them up a little rougher than she intended to. These were her new glasses and very uncomfortable ones at that. The old spectacles were broken blissfully (thought unintentionally) by Kizna's jumping tush on her bed, as the fox-eared girl tried to convince her that Hiead was her future husband to be…how ridiculous.

             But that was far beside the point.

      …The things she would have to do today…

     Ikhny tried her best not to think of it, but still couldn't face the fact of what would happen if Kizna found out she wasn't going to talk to Hiead at all. About anything. Ever.  _And besides, who said I loved Hiead, who even said I *liked* him? This is all pure nonsense. Kizna did this; it's all her fault. Kizna was the one to make me think even for a moment…that I…like him…because I don't…I don't…because I don't even know him, therefore I cannot like him!  And it's not like *he* ever acknowledged me as a- _

 "Ikhny?" She was caught completely off guard. Her eyes observed the surroundings as the girl came to the conclusion that while having the mind rambling, she didn't even notice where she was going. 

    "Mick…uh, hi…" She felt a sudden loss of words in her mind, Ikhny had completely forgotten about *him*. 

    "Hi." Several awkward moments of silence followed afterwards, and before he could say anything else, it just hit the brown-haired teen like a lightning: Mick was going to talk to her about…and then he would try to…again…

    "Oh dear…" The words escaped her mouth so quickly – it was hardly audible, but loud enough for the grey-eyed boy to hear her. Ikhny stared at him for a brief moment, not quite knowing what to do…she knew what it meant when he looked at her like *that*. "So…uh, how are you? What did they say at the medical bay?" He seemed to hesitate briefly before he spoke back; obviously Mick's thoughts were somewhere else while he was talking.

    "Ikhny," The way he said her name was making her dizzy for a moment, but only for a moment. 

    …Or was it that she liked him? 

     Mick seemed to catch an unvoiced messege. He carefully moved closer, and stopped a breath away from her. She looked so beautiful in this ugly light of GOA's hallways. He wanted to say something that would maybe comfort her in some way – for that was one thing he desired most: to make her happy. Here. Now.

    And then he kissed her.

    Ikhny was not sure what exactly happened, because she was suddenly out of breath, and in complete confusion. Her thoughts were dragged down a long road, which seemed to never end, and the dizziness came back again. She felt a surge of familiar electricity running through her veins, and spreading itself all over her body. Ikhny wasn't in a state of awareness at the time, this being her weak moment, so she was not able to control her own thoughts and most importantly her mouth, which slowly uttered a name.

    Not Mick's name.

    But _his_…

    When she came to her senses it was, of course, too late. Mick stood where he was, looking at her in a complete disbelieve, little crystals forming in the corners of his eyes, and he couldn't help but to let them slide down on both sides. She stepped back, watching him with pain. How could she be so cruel?!! Her mind screamed at her, and she felt tears appear in the corners of her eyes as well. How could I be so careless? So hurtful? How can she be just like Hiead? No…please, only not like Hiead. Her eyes widened with horror…this is the worst thing she could have done to anyone. Ikhny stepped back.

    "I'm _so_ sorry," she managed to say out loud, before taking off wherever her legs were carrying her. Anywhere…just not here.

    "I love you, Ikhny," but only the loathsome walls of GOA heard his words. Mick slowly fell to his knees, the inflicted pain becoming more intense inside. She said his name…Hiead's name…

    But he couldn't hate her; he would never hate her; because he just realized he loved her too much to hate her. Mick only had himself to hate, for he knew how much emotional pain he caused her just now…

    TO BE CONTINUED…

    Please don't hate me; I stopped writing for quite while. Today I decided to begin again… Give me feedback…and yes; I have been taking a couple of English classes.

****

****

****

****

****


End file.
